


Sickness and Sin

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [109]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Mentions of Azazel's Death, wincest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part Two

Azazel had been following Sam Winchester since day one.

Even before he was born, Azazel kept tabs on Mary and her little unborn baby. He enjoyed watching Mary going through her day like everything would be okay, lying to John about her whole childhood and then breaking down at night when she thought no one could hear. Normally she was right, but sometimes little Dean would stand outside her bedroom and watch her cry. It always put a spring in his step when he saw that.

When Sammy was born, everything changed.

All of a sudden, Azazel had to actually watch the little rat. He had to study him and make sure he was an ideal candidate for his plan, and to do that, he had to get up close and personal. It was a little concerning how wrapped up he got in the little squirt. He almost felt like the evil second dad, getting extremely annoyed when Mary wouldn't pick Sam up right away when he cried, or when John would just hold him awkwardly in his arms until Mary offered to hold him. Dean was another story.

Whenever Dean held the him, Sam would immediately calm, and sometimes he would even give a gummy smile. It was strange, seeing a little baby calm down in the arms of his brother instead of the arms of his parents. Azazel was tempted to take Sammy a little early and figure out why he was so odd.

He didn't figure it out until years later.

 As Dean Winchester points the Colt at his heart, he realizes Sam and Dean Winchester are the definition of sickness and sin.


End file.
